The Twins
by Su'anne
Summary: An all new adventure, old and new enimes...what will happen in the end Please leave a review but not an unpleasant one if you don't like just pass to other storie
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfic about Doctor Who I hope you like

Year 6001, two little girls just born, one was on her mother's lap, and the other on her father's arms. The man approached the women still on the bed, a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair.

- They are just perfect and beautiful.

He says while he kiss his wife on the forehead.

- Off course they are sweetie, after all they are our daughters. Ours little twins, Alice and Sussan.

The two of them were smiling when on the other side of the room door a weird and loud noise sound was ear. And in that same moment the smile on their faces disappear.

- Please not now.

The man put the child that he had on his arms on her mother's lap.

- Stay here, and if I don't come back in 10 minutes go to the tardis and leave.

- But how about you sweetie.

- Don't worry about me, my love, just make sure that those two little angles are safe.

The man was now in front of the door, he know who was on the other side, and he would make sure that the person on the other side will not win this time. He open the door and there they were, one army of the silence, the ones that were after him trying to kill him for centuries.

A women, with black hair and I eye patch come forward

- Give me the childs now.

- I will never you to take my daughters Kovarian. I will always protect them from you.

- Oh poor Doctor. He still doesn't know me.

A smile appears on Kovarian face, and a scream was eared on the other side of the door, on the room he just left.

-NOOO.

He run through the door and see his wife with just one of the childs on her arms, the women was crying on the floor in front of the tardis door looking to the other side of the room, there was one of the soldier of the silence army with the other newly born girl on his arms.

- No, no give my daughter back.

He run to try to catch the soldier but he disappear in a second. He went to where his wife and child were and ducked to stay in the same level and hug the both of them.

- I'm so sorry my love, I couldn't stop them.

Now he was crying too, they just lost one of their daughters to the worst person they both know.

- It's not your fault sweetie. We will find and save her. We will find our little Alice. Now let's make sure that Sussan stay safe with us.

- Yes, your are right my sweet River. Now let's go to the tardis and leave this place.

Sorry for any mistake english is not my first language

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

One more chapter...hope you all like...^_^

Chapter 2

Years had passed, and somewhere in space is the flying blue box, and inside that blue box is a man called the doctor, trying to keep is daughter safe from troubles. But like her father and mother she couldn't do that, always finding something to do but always in her way, complicating her father life.

The young girl with long and slightly curly black hair, was by the tardis console cliking and pushing buttons.

- What are you doing this time Sussan?

The man that everybody calls the doctor appears on the door. That man is my father, and nobody knows that. All the people that know him thinks that I'm just another of his follow companies.

- I want to go and see mom. I want to talk to her, and find if she find out anything about my sister.

Yes my mom is no with us, because she is my father's past and him is her future, the only time that they were sync, was when mom was pregnant and that was already 20 years ago. A few months after me and my sister born, and after her kidnaping my mom start her journey to father's past and because of some events she was arrested, but she's really innocent, and all of us know that. So in times I go and visit her.

- Ok we can go and see her, but don't do anything crazy if she have news ok?

- Oki dad.

He approaches the console and after some cliks we land. I had so much to learn how to fly the tardis the correct way.

I went to the tardis door and open it, and just in front was mom's cell. I run to her, and trough the bars I hugged her.

- I miss you so much mom.

- And I miss you sweetheart.

- Did you found out anything about Alice?

- No, I didn't find anything yet. But don't worry we will find her.

I sit on the floor, and then I saw dad leaving the tardis.

- Hello sweetie.

I look to my mom and them back to my dad, his face was full of concern.

- I didn't did anything wrong dad. Why are you with that face?

He came closer to mom cell.

- Hello my love. And you didn't do anything wrong for now, knowing you like I do we will have to run like always.

- But running is the fun part dad.

I said joking with him, and them my head started to hurt so much that I think I scream, and scared my parents.

- What's wrong sweetheart?

That us my mom, and then I hear the dad's screwdriver scanning me.

- My head, it's like it's going to explode.

I was still seat on the floor, my hands were grabbing my head in a desperate way to stop that pain. Then I heard my dad.

- It's the link with her sister. She must me in trouble. Can you she something like coordinates dear?

My sister. In danger? If I can go to her I can save her and bring her back.

- I see some weird symbols. Is that mean I can go to where she is?

- It's a possibility, River give me your space-time vortex.

- Why do you need it, why don't you take her on the tardis?

- I can't she need to go this way. It's the only way. Now give it to me.

I felt dad putting something on my arm, I look to my arm and there it was the space-time vortex

- Now you have to put the coordinates that you see in your head. I can't help you now my little Sussan. Be careful with what you say.

- Wait come where before you go sweetheart.

I approached mom and she give me her gun, but dad didn't see and I hide it. I put the coordinates on the space-time vortex and seconds later I was no more on stromcage. I could have arrived in better time, and in a better place. In front of me there was a dalek, and behind me someone was shouting. I look back and saw a girl about my age with blondish short hair, and for more surprise dad was there. But then I remember that said to be careful about what I say, so that one there must me a younger him, one that doesn't know about his daughters. He was poting his screwdriver to the daleks.

- How did you appear there get out before he shots.

I turn to face the dalek, and took the gun mom give it to me seconds earlier. And shoot at the dalek before he could finish is favorite word. I put the gun on my pocket and turn to face the Doctor again. He was looking at me with a very mad face.

- Why are you looking at me like that Doctor?

- How do you know me? And here did you came from.

I knew that wasn't the time to be joking around but I couldn't resist.

- Well you know from my mom's belly.

- I didn't mean that. And you know it.

- Sorry. The only thing I can say is that I'm from the future, and that's why I know you.

I approached the girl and helped her to get up.

- You just kill a dalek with one shoot.

He was really mad at me.

- Yes I did and I also saved both your lives you welcome. Are you ok?

I ask the girl, she must be his companion on this time I guess, and if I didn't screw up that girl must me…

- Yes and thank you for helping us.

- It was nothing. Daleks are easy to kill or at least won the fight.

Now we were in front of the tardis door. I dind't resist and snap my fingers and the door open.

- Yey that's my thing. Anyway you dind't say your name.

- And I will not say. Maybe next time, if there is a next time.

I click in the space-time vortex, and there I was back at my time, and back to stromcage.

- Oh thank god you are oki sweetheart.

- Off course she's ok, she is our daughter after all. And now return your mother's gun to her.

I return the gun to mom and say good bye to her.

- See you next time mom.

I enter the tardis. And dad us right behind me.

- You were really mad right? But before you give me a shower for using a gun and kill the dalek. It is her?


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in London 2013, a Doctor and his new companion, were still looking at the place where that strange girl had just saved them disappear.

- Who was her Doctor?

- I don't have a clue.

- But she knew who you were, that's strange no?

- That's not strange, she must know me somewhere in the future. I know another person that when I met her I didn't know her at all.

- But somehow she look familiar too me. But I never saw her in my life.

- Well, we can't do nothing for now. Let's wait and see what time bring us.

The Doctor says while he enters the tardis, I'm sure he was curious just like be, after all he is the Doctor. I went right behind him, and when I enter in the tardis he was already be the console. When I met him, a few days before, all that was weird, because in some way, it was like I knew that place. But that was impossible. I live my entire life in London all that monotone days, always doing the same. And then he appears in a weird blue box right in front of me. It was like destiny. Now remembering I had the same sensation that he was familiar, just like I just had when I saw that girl. That reminds me.

- Why were you mad at her? After all she saved us.

- I hate a gun that's all, but that gun I'm possibly sure that I know that gun.

- And how came she open the tardis doors by just snaping her fingers. I think that only you could do that.

- I really don't know the answer to that. Let's just forget for now, and if we see her again we wil back sure to ask all that. Now let's see where do we go next.

He was just trying to close that talk. I think all that was making him overthinking. Now he was just by the console, clicking and pushing some random buttons. I just went to one of the many rooms of that big tardis, and rest for a little bit. All that chaos for one day was too much, I was almost killed, if that girl didn't appear at that time I most certainly would me at the least injury. Who was she, I hope we can see her again and discover all that. I felt a sleep in just a few seconds, I really was tired.

" _- NOOO._

_-No, no give my daughter back."_

- Ahhh, what was that dream about!

I heard the Doctor running through that room.

- Are you ok Alice?

- Yes I'm fine Doctor. It was just a dream.

- Are you sure?

- Yes it's nothing especial.

It was a weird dream but nothing more than that. Those voices, to whom they belong. Oh maybe I'm overthinking and is just a random dream just like the others.

- Well did we arrived somewhere Doctor?

- Yes. Yes we did.

- So where are we?

- We are in a galaxy far far way somewhere in 4030.

He open the door.

- Doctor. I don't think we are in 4030, or either in a galaxy far away.

- Why you say that?

- Look. It's the eiffel tower. We are in france.

- What? But I set the tardis. She did it again a change my coordinates and bring us to where she want.

- Oh but this time was not the tardis.

A women voice came from outside the tardis, I couldn't see her until she came forward and block the light of the sun. she had a blonde curly short hair.

- How did you did it?

The Doctor was surprised but not because of the women in front of the tardis door. But because how did she bring the tardis to that exactly place.

- And that's the way you say hello to me? Sweetie.

A little smile appear on the Doctors face.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in 2013 in Paris, the tardis just land and just outside the door was a women in blonde short curly hair.

- Are you gonna stay all day there?

The Doctor moved in the door direction, and with a hand gesture e told me to follow him.

- I still want to know how you did bring the tardis here .

- Maybe someday sweetie. But not today. Today we have something more important to do.

- And want would me that important?

The woman didn't answer him, and came in my direction. Look at me very serious to head to toe, and them smile.

- I think you still don't know me. Am I right?

- Yes. I never saw you before.

The smile vanish from her face and all that happiness turn into sadness.

- Well, my name is River Song, and…

- And she's my wife, we never met in the right order so don't ask her nothing Alice.

- Oh so your name is Alice. It's really a beautiful name.

- Thank you, I like the name too. It was the name my birth parents gave me.

- You never told me your adopted Alice.

-Well I rarely tell people Doctor. It's not that big of a deal. Anyway you said that we had something to do here. What is it?

- For the start we have to go there.

She point to the top of the tower.

- Why there?

I was so curios that I couldn't stop asking things.

- The Cyberman are trying to make some bridge trough there so they can come here. And they are "recruiting" people from here to increase their army.

- But they never give up.

It was the Doctor talking while he was sonic the tower.

- We will have some troubles to get inside, but it's only the normal. All we need to do is find where they did hide their teleport.

- Well that must be inside the tower, let's go and check.

River start to walk in the tower direction, and me and the doctor were right behind her. We enter the tower and not a single person to be seen, it was completely empty.

- This is not good. River be careful, this may be a trap.

A huge hole appear under our feet and we all fall.

- Next time try to remember that first Doctor.

We were falling, but at the same time it was like we are suspend in the air.

- What's appending Doctor?

- We are being taken to their spaceships, get ready for anything that can happen.

And the Doctor was right. We just a few seconds we were inside of one of the Cyberman spaceships, and surround by them. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

- Oh well hello there. This was unexpected.

The Doctor seem calm. But for sure he wasn't. then River came forward.

- Well, thankfully I came prepare.

She talked while taking something from her pocket. I almost had no time to blink, and seven shots were heard, exactly the same number as the Cyberman that were sorrowing us, seven perfect shots.

- Doctor what are you waiting for? Just go and destroy the engine that's controlling the tower.

- On my way.

- Can I do anything?

- Just don't come near the Cyberman. If they catch you it will be a big problem. Come closer to me ok and don't leave my side.

There was the noise of the screwdriver, and then a explosion. The Doctor appear running in the second later.

- What are you two doing there stop, run.

We both start to run I the same direction of the Doctor, by then I trip, and fall down. River came back and helped me. But just when we are ready to run again two Cyberman appear in front of us. I heard the Doctor screwdriver again.

- Let them alone, I'm here. Como catch me.

But they ignored the Doctor, and grab both of us. That was the moment I only thinking that I was to die right there, in that spaceship. Now I only listen the Cyberman.

And when all seemed lost, other explosion came, and then other. And just seconds later those Cyberman amrs releases my and River's arms. I felt on the floor, and past out, but just before that I hear a girl voice calling my name.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is on more chapter... hope all of you like it :3

There I was setting on the tardis door, looking to the distant planets and stars. That was my favorite place when I want to relax.

It pass two days since I went to the past I see my sister, I was happy, but at the same time sad, because she doesn't have any idea who I was. I just want to bring her to where she belongs. I know now that dad knew all the time where she was and at will happen to her, but I know that if I ask him, he will not tell me, saying that he can tell me because is my future.

- Are you ok Sussan?

- Yes dad. I just miss Alice and mom.

I get up and close the door. When I was turning, to go close to the console, my head start hurting again. I fell on my knees. I heard my dad running in my direction.

- Sweetheart it's happening again?

- Yes. It hurts so much.

I start to put the coordinates on the space-time vortex, but I felt my dad's hand in my shoulder.

- Wait I need to give you something you going to need.

I saw him to go close to the console and take a box. Then he approaches me and opens the box.

- I really don't like giving you these, but you going to need them this time.

I grabbed the two guns and I put then in the pockets. I click on the space-time vortex and disappear from the tardis, and the second later I was in a spaceship. I look around and saw my mom and Alice been grabbed by two Cyberman's. I look behind me and saw the doctor paralyzed and not knowing what to do to save them.

I look back to the direction of the two Cyberma's and grabbed my guns and shot thought the mechanism on both sides of that room, then I shot to those two Cyberma's. They immediately released Alice and mom. I was running in their direction.

- Aliceee.

I was calling her but she faint, but luckly mom catch her before she hit the floor. I stop running. And it was the biggest mistake, one Cyberman grabbed me, I didn't see him before he catches me. I was struggling, trying to release me.

- River shot at him.

It was the Doctor talking, he was trying to save me to.

- I can't I lost my gun when they catch me.

There was just one thing I could do to release me from that Cyberman. But before, I talk to the Doctor.

- Doctor, make sure you protect Alice.

- What are you saying, we will save you. Don't say nonsenses things.

I just smile. I turn one of the guns up, right in the direction of the Cyberman arm.

- What do you think you are doing? Stop the now.

That will hurt more than my head. But it was what I have to do. He knew that will happen and give me the guns anyways. So there were to options that really need to happen or there was something more. Maybe it's here and now that this doctor discover who I really am.

I take a deep breath and shot. The Cyberman release me, and like I thought the shot hit my shoulder. My other hand just move to the wound and made pressure. It really hurt.

- Just be calm dear. You will not die.

It was mom, she was already by my side, and her hand also was pressuring the wound.

- Let me scan her wound and see how bad it his.

- No you cannot scan her sweetie. Just trust me, she will be ok. She just needs a few moments.

- How can you be so sure River? It's a gun shot.

- Just trust me. I know her better that you right in this moment. And you cannot scan her. Now move back and take Alice to the tardis.

He went to get Alice, and when he pass by your side he look to me.

- How are you, and why don't you tell your name?

I smile to him, and spoke with some difficulty.

- What is the fun if I tell you who I am?

- You make me remember of someone.

-Maybe you are not so far from the truth Doctor. But you will just foun it when it's the right time.

He proceeds to take Alice to the tardis. My shoulder still hurts but the pain was small.

- I don't want to change mom.

- I know, and you will not change. Just focus on that ok sweetheart.

I bright light started to surround me. And just take some seconds. When the light disappeared the pain also leave.

- See I told you, that you wouldn't change.

- That's great. But now I can't go to see them, the Doctor will find it strange the time I took to heal.

- Yes you are right. Just go back to your time. I will tell him that you went home to recovery.

- See you next time mom.

- Yes take care of your father. And say hi from me.

I smile and then click on the space-time vortex to go back home.


	6. Chapter 6

One more chapter... hope you all like, and thaks for the review Showgirl...i will review all the chapter as soon i have no more work from collange and correct all my mistakes ^_^

My eyes were closed, but i heard two voices talking, they were talking about me.

- Do you think she will be ok Doctor?

- Yes she just faint, she will be just fine. But what happen to that girl, why did you not bring her here so I could check her?

- She had to return to her time to heal faster, but she's ok. Don't worry about her Doctor.

Who were they talking about? And who call my name before I passed out? I start to open my eyes. And there was the Doctor and the woman called River.

- Are you ok Alice?

- Yes my head just hurt a little bit, but I'm fine. What happen?

- You and River were saved by that girl that we don't know the name.

- And here is she?

- She had to return. And what do you mean you don't know her name? She still didn't tell you her name?

- Do you know her name River?

- Off course I know her name.

- Tell me her name, tell me who is she.

- Sorry I cannot tell you doctor, because it's in your future.

- Always that, how can I trust her if I don't know who she is?

- Do you trust me Doctor?

- Yes.

- So believe me when I say you can trust her.

- But can anyone explain me what is happening?

- Same thing I said to the Doctor. You will know everything very soon I believe.

- How can she appear every time me and the Doctor need help? How does she know?

- Let's say she is very special young girl, just like you Alice.

- I'm nothing special. I'm just a normal girl.

- You everything more than just normal Alice. And you will know that.

Me, special? She's must certainly wrong. How can I be special if my own parents gave me to adoption? I just got some luck when I found the doctor. It was like there was here I belong. Everything was perfect there, I didn't want go back home.

- Well it's time for me to go to. See you next time Doctor, and you to Alice. And be careful both of you, don't put yourself in trouble. Bye bye sweetie.

She disappeared just like the other girl.

- What happen to the Cyberman's Doctor?

- They retreat, after they got their spaceship destroyed.

- I saw something when I was fainting. It was weird. Because I'm always dreaming with that room, that I saw, and then I hear to voices, but I cannot identify to who they belong.

The Doctor face turns serious.

- Always the same dream?

- Yes, but I never she the faces. It's so weird.

- Since when do you have this dream Alice?

- Since I'm a kid. I never dream about nothing else.

- So River must be right when she said you are special. Let's investigated.

- How can I be special? It's just a dream.

- It's never just a dream. And if we meet, it was not a coincidence.

It's never just a dream? How can a dream be so important?

- Let's see. You said you are adopted right?

- Yes. Why is that important?

- Let's go to the day you are adopted. And see if we can find something.

- Are you sure Doctor? That will not interfere on the all that space-time line?

-Just if we do something, if we just watch there will be no problem.

And there he was pressing and pushing buttons in the console.

- And we arrived.

The Doctor went to the tardis door and open it. He was in my front, but I saw my house. I went to is side and saw a basket with a baby inside her wrapped in blankets. That baby was me. I approached the basket. And saw a paper saying "her name is Alice". I couldn't believe they left me on the door and left me. I hear some weird noise but I didn't look to see.

- It's not what you are thinking Alice. You were not left there by your parents.

It was that girl voice.

- And how do you know that?

- Because I know who are your real parents.

- And here are they? Why am I not with them?

- Because you were kidnaped on the day you born.

I look at her. How did she know all that?

- How do you know all that?

- Sorry but I cannot tell you that yet. It's not the time. Just don't be against your parents, they try, and are still trying to get you back home.

- Tell me your name, please. And give me a reason to trust you.

She approached me

- I can't say my name yet. But I will say something to you, that you cannot tell anyone, including the Doctor.

She whispered to my ear, and I couldn't believe what she just told me. Was that even possible?

- Remember you cannot tell anyone. Well now it's time to me to go. See you next time.

- Wait. How did you heal so fast?

It was the Doctor.

- It's a secret.

After she talk, she disappeared just like always. She knew my real parents. I was waiting for our next meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, my week was full of projects for college but now i'm finally in vacations until the end of the moth...hope you like the next chapter...

There I was, in my right time, looking to my dad while he was on the console of the tardis. I just return for my last trip to the past, to the day that Kovarian kidnaped my sister. Now Alice knew who one of my secrets, but she still doesn't know who really she is. It's so hard to be lying to her.

Since I came back my father start acting a little bit different, now he is always concern, I think that maybe the end of all this is very close now. I don't ask him about that because I know is going to answer that he cannot tell me anything, like he always do.

- Sussan here do you want to go today?

- It doesn't matter, somewhere. I'm going to my room now. See you later dad.

- Are you ok sweetheart? You look sick.

- I'm fine dad. I just need to rest a little.

I went to my room without another word. I was not lying, but I was not telling the entire true. All this, losing my sister, then losing my mother, at least I still have my dad, but now he look very sad, I almost always sad but he don't show that, but this time he's not even trying to hide that is sad. And that is not a good thing. I only see him like this when mom was arrested.

My head start hurting but not as much as the other times, so I just went to the past just to see if everything was ok with Alice and dad from the past.

For the first time I appeared inside the tardis, the two of them where close to the door, and I was on the opposite side. The tardis was scanning what was around her, and when it end it and I saw what was outside it was too late.

- Don't open the door.

- I think this time you didn't arrive on time.

The Doctor and Alice were on the door looking outside without moving. This time the enemy was way too powerful to me defeated, the worst of them even worse than the more powerful dalek.

-I'm not late, you were the one that never waits for the tardis finish the scan.

- Doctor what are we gone to do? I cannot stay like this for much longer.

Alice's voice was full of scare. I need to do something and fast.

- Stay calm Alice. Doctor do you have any mirror?

- You are in the tardis of course there's a mirror somewhere.

- Always grumpy in these situations, you never change doctor. I will look for the mirror then. You know what to do in the meantime.

I ran through the door that gives access to the rest of the tardis, I really need that mirror and fast.

-Hi tardis, I'm not sure if you know who I am, but I really need help to save those two, can you help me.

Luckily the tardis knew who I was and show me the way. I had to be quick. I enter the room that the tardis show me.

- Perfect. Thank you girl.

I went back to the console room, I ran as fast as I could to the door, and set the mirror between them and the door.

- Just in time. Now take us out from here Doctor.

He just walk to the console and didn't say a word.

- Is he ok?

- He will be fine. Don't worry Alice. I will go talk to him, go and rest a little.

She was more worry about him that herself, and she didn't know why.

I walk in direction of the console.

- Are you ok Doctor?

- I almost kill Alice, it happens always the same.

- It's not your fault.

- Off course is my fault. If you didn't have appeared even I would be dead now. Who are you, why don't you tell me your name?

- You will know who I am on the right time Doctor. You know how it works. You were the one who made the rules.

- Are we in the wrong order like me and River?

- Well I'm from the future, but every time I came to meet both of you I'm in the same order as you two.

- So you know my future, but you don't know when we meet.

- Yes. The reason I came to the past I can't tell you. Not yet. You will know when you discover who I am.

- Is all this has something to do with Alice?

- You can say that. Now I think I will go back.

I was preparing my space-time vortex, when something start to happen, the tardis start to spin like someone was controlling her.

-What's happening Doctor?

Alice appeared on the door that gives access to the rest of the tardis.

- I don't know. I can't control the tardis, something is not let me get close to the controls.

- How can someone control the tardis on the outside? Just scan it.

- It's not working. Just take Alice inside. Until I make this stop.

I went closer to Alice, and start to go inside. But just after a few steps the tardis finally stopped.

- Go to one of the rooms and don't get out, unless you see something, if that happen run to the console room.

- Are you and the Doctor be ok?

-Yes don't worry.

I ran back to the console room.

- Where are we Doctor?

- I don't know, I still cannot get close to the controls.

- So this time we don't have an option, we have to open the door to see for ourselves.

- We can't it's to dangers. Let me try to fix this.

- We don't have time Doctor.

I was turning to go and open the door when someone from the outside did that. And we hear an evil laugh on outside.


	8. Chapter 8

One more Chapter :3 Hope youy all like it and review please :3

and to respond the guest that review about the name sussan... i write the name with 3 s's because i like more this way and it's a name that i create ^_^

That laugh, I never heard it before, but I knew who us on the other side. And I knew that the Doctor knew it too. None of us move

- Well it looks like that time for you to know the true about me is today. Doctor.

The person outside the tardis start to walk, and she finally appeared on the door. She look at me.

- So the other one is here too, what a surprise.

- What are you doing here Kovarian. You can't control River anymore and she is not here.

- Oh Doctor who told you that I'm here for River. No you are wrong, I don't need her anymore, I have a new weapon against you.

- Don't call her weapon. She's not one and she is not yours.

- Who is she that both you are talking about?

The Doctor was confused.

- You just have to think a little bit Doctor.

- Just go Kovarian. You will not get what you want. Not now not never.

- You cannot defeat me little Sussan.

- Even her knew your name?

- She meet me once before…in my faraway past. But now you know too Doctor.

- Who are you after all?

- I'm the one that is going to kill Madame Kovarian.

- And what makes you to be so sure?

I look at her, my hand's where on the pockets. And I was already with my guns prepare.

- And why do you think I can't do it? Maybe you think that because you took her that day? Oh Kovarian, this time was you that were wrong. And you want to know why? On that day you took the one that is like her father. The one that don't want to warm anyone. You have nothing.

As soon as I stop talking both guns were aiming to Kovarian.

- Even if you kill me here. The kidnaping is still happening. There's nothing you can do.

- And there you are wrong too.

- What? How can I be wrong? I have everything plan. And this time he will die.

- No, because I will not kill you here.

- There's no away to you to go to that time and stop me.

A scream came from inside the tardis. It was Alice. Seconds later she appeared running through the console room.

-What happen Alice?

It was the Doctor his voice was full of concern.

- Something was in my room. But I can't remember.

- Is the Silence. They are here too. She's too weak to come alone.

- But why they were in Alice's room?

- They want her. She is the one that Kovarian came for.

- Why Alice?

- Like I told you she is very special. And Kovarian kidnapped her when she born.

- The same way that she did with River?

- You can say that yes. Let's make a deal Kovarian.

- What makes you think that I want to make a deal?

- She will never kill him, and you now that. So whatever you put in her head, take it and put in mine.

- And what gives me the certain that you will do it?

- I have the guns don't I?

I really was hoping that she accepted. She needs to accept.

- Well I think I can do that. If you don't do it I will just kill you and make her do it.

She raised her hands, one in my direction and the other in Alice's direction. I felt something in my head, and I knew it that she did it. Now I just have to make the right moves so she would believe that I will kill him. I walk in the Doctors direction, but just behind him, right in the same direction was her.

- Who still want to know who am I, Doctor?

- Yes. Off course I want to know.

One of the guns was pointing at him, ready and waiting for me to press the trigger.

- Well then Doctor. You better duck.

In a blink he duck and I shot at Kovarian. In seconds she was on the floor.

- You did a very wrong choice little one. You still are going to kill him.

Finally she was dead. But the thing that she put in my head was very strong, and if I didn't do anything very soon, that will make me kill him.

- So are you going to tell me who you are or not.

- Yes I will, and I telling who Alice is too.

My head was burning, I need to hurry up.

- You already know my name. What you don't know is that Alice is my twin sister.

- You are my sister? So that means that.

- Yes Alice is exactly what you are thinking. Doctor if you want to know who we are you just have to scan us. But this is goodbye to you for now. I just have one last thing to say, if you what in anyway change my sister and my future. Don't leave the room.

After I turn the gun to me, and shoot before the thing in my head turn it stronger than me.

- What are you doing?

- Saving your life.

- How can you save my life by killing yourself?

-I still have the control of Kovarian in my head to kill you. And I will never do that. Now I know why you were so concern and sad. You knew it was going to happened.

- You still cannot die. There have to be a way.

- You still didn't scan us. You still don't know who I am.

I smile and put some coordinates on my space-time vortex. And when I start regenerating I pressed the button. I still saw is face, he was surprise and confused. And just before I completely disappear I said.

- I will never die. Not for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

One more chapter. it's a small one, because the next one will be the second part of the storie... ehat is going to happen? wait and see :3

The Doctor was now looking to the empty floor, where just seconds ago my sister was. All this that just happen. The things I just find out about me and the Doctor.

- What happen to her Doctor?

- She will be fine, but I don't know where she is.

- Is she really my sister?

-I think so. And if that's true, you are like her.

He get up and came in my direction, and he point is screwdriver at me, he was scanning me. Is face looking at the results was static.

- What happen, what it says?

- It says you are 90% time lord. But that is impossible.

- So that means that what she told me is true.

- What as she told you?

- I think it does not suppose to me to tell you.

- If you are not telling me than I think I have to find her and ask her myself.

-And how are you going to find her?

- I don't have any clue, all this time was her coming to us. Yey what's happening to you.

- What you mean?

- You are disappearing.

I look at my hands, and they start to fading.

- Doctor, what's happening to me?

- I don't know.

I was scare, I didn't want to disappear, but them some images start to pop out in my head, they were like memories.

- No Alice.

That was the last thing I heard from that Doctor.

One less regeneration for me, at least I still have the same face. Well and it's time to finish all this once and for all. It was the day that me and Alice born. And I was hoping that the Doctor did what I ask him and didn't leave the room. But he did leave the room. So I had to enter and prevent the kidnapped of Alice. And I was almost to late, she was already in one of the silence.

- Let go off her.

He start to walk away, so I shoot at him, as he was falling I grab the baby that was in his arms. And turn to my mom.

- Who are you?

Right, where she doesn't know me yet.

- You will know in the future. Now go inside the tardis with both of them and stay there.

I wait until the three of them were inside and safe. And I went to meet the Doctor on the other side of the door.

- I told you to not leave the room.

He look at me, an smile.

- Oh thanks you are ok, where were you all this time?

- Well after the last time I saw you I came here, to finish what I start.

- It doesn't matter what kind of help you get Doctor, I will always win.

It was Madame Kovarian. Oh that voice start to annoying me.

- Oh there's just I little problem with this help. And you want to know why Kovarian? It's because I'm the one that is going to kill you today.

- It's impossible to you to kill me, no one can.

- There is just a problem with that. I already killed you once.

I shoot at her, and seconds later she was again on the floor. Finally dead.

- Why did you not listen to me and leave the room?

- I forgot.

- So do you already know you I am?

- Yes, and I also know that you are inside that room right now.

- Yes, and Alice is too, the three of them are inside the tardis safe, go meet them. I will not stay much more time. My past is changing. See you in the future.

He went to the room and minutes later I was on my right time inside the tardis, Alice was by my side and both of us were looking at our father. He look at us and smile. But our mom was still in jail, I wish I could do anything to change that.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally after so many time the 10th chapter is here...sorry for the wait, but it was complicate to write on the last weeks...hope you enjoy ^_^

Finally we are all together. Well almost all of us, mom was still in jail, but I couldn't do nothing about that, if she doesn't go to jail many things would change, it was too risky. We have to wait until her sentence finish. But that does not prevent us to visit her every night. But after every night our dad was a little more sad that before.

We were returning from our last visit to mom, Alice went to her room, she knew that something was going on with our dad, but she was not that comfortable to talk about that kind of things with him. But I was the very opposite.

- It's something wrong dad?

- Why do you ask that Sussan?

- Because every time we visit mom you come back always sad every time a little more.

- Well I cannot say that is not true, because it is the true. But I cannot say why, it's part of you future.

- We change my and Alice past, why can we change the future that is in you past?

- It's different Sussan.

- How can be different, because you are there and you cannot cross you own timeline? Than send me and Alice. We just have to prevent you to see us there. But you didn't tell me what happen.

- You will know after happen. It's a fix point and it cannot be change.

- That's just not true. And you know it dad. You and mom change your own death. You died but you didn't die. Because you used the teselecta. You and mom tricked the universe maybe you can do it one more time. I don't like to see you sad, the way you are dad. And Alice feels the same way.

His face just illuminates after ear the name teselecta.

- The teselecta. No it will not work. It's a different situation.

He went to the serious face again. But that was something, he start to think changing mom's future.

- But you want to change mom's future right?

- Off course I want, but is almost impossible.

-Nothing is impossible in the universe dad.

It was Alice, she probably was listing to us.

- Let both of us help you.

- See even Alice agree with me.

- Ok fine. But I cannot tell to none of you what's going to happen until it's the day, I will prepare you, and I will even go with you but we have to be invisible to the rest even for your mother. Understood?

- Yes.

Both me and Alice answer at the same time. We will do anything to she both your parents happy. After this our family will be complete.


End file.
